An Unfulfilled Promise
by chocolateee
Summary: I...made a wish on a shooting star...for his happiness. For our happiness. I should have known it was too much to ask for. SasuNaru


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

This is just something that randomly popped into my mind. Intended to be a oneshot.

* * *

"Count the stars with me"

He looked at me with a weird expression as if I had just asked for the impossible, which I guess was true to some extent.

"There're too many dobe. It would take forever"

"Then stay with me forever teme…"

_Amid a stillness profound as death…_

_Enshrouded in the sky and the sun that burns the flesh,_

_You are vanishing as you go_

_What is it that I seek amid this wandering?_

_What for myself, all alone—_

Sasuke looked down at the blonde on top of him. It had been Naruto's idea to stargaze. He stared blankly at him when he had first suggested it. But all it had taken was a pout of those cute lips to make him cave in.

"Oiy, oiy look! A shooting one!" Naruto's excited voice cleared Sasuke of his current thoughts and his attention turned once again to the sky.

There it was. Sasuke observed the white flash of light, disspearing in a glimpse. "You know what they say," he smirked "make a wish"

To his surprise, Naruto closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Done" he said with a serene smile on his adorable face

Sasuke blinked. "Tell me dobe, what did you wish for?"

Naruto closed his eyes. "I'd tell you…but then it wouldn't come true now would it?"

Sasuke let a small smile grace his features. "Alright fair enough". He hugged Naruto tighter.

"Sasuke, I just wanted to say thank you. I found my happiness because of you. That means a lot to me" Naruto snuggled closer into Sasuke's jacket

Sasuke felt his smile get wider. "Usuratonkachi. You're the one who saved me from the darkness. You…broke the barrier to my heart. Thank _you_"

But Naruto had already fallen asleep.

* * *

_Even if you despise yourself from within the depths of frigid eyes_

_Still clutching at the hatred,_

_The pain will not, cannot be stifled_

Sasuke hummed softly while tapping the steering wheel of the car. The blonde had been so exhausted last night, Sasuke had had to carry him back to their apartment, where he had still not awoken. Sasuke wanted more than anything to be there when he woke up, but he knew he couldn't be late to work.

He thought back to the night before. It had been, as cheesy as it sounded, almost magical. Sasuke really couldn't believe how lucky he was to have his boyfriend. Thinking back to the first time they had met, in high school, he suppressed a laugh.

Naruto had been the new kid and Sasuke, the most adored boy in school. Girls flocked to him everywhere, which, in all honesty, pissed him off. He thought of all of them as simply annoying. He didn't have any friends but he didn't care. In fact, he didn't really care much about anything.

The blonde had certainly caught his eye when he first saw him. Those bright blue eyes and the spiky hair that reminded him of the sun. Sasuke had never really liked the sun but for some reason, when he saw the boy's hair, it made him appreciate it.

When Naruto had nearly gotten beaten up by a group of older boys who liked to stir up trouble, Sasuke had been there to kick their asses and save Naruto. He didn't understand why he was going out of his way to do something like this but, for the first time in his life, he felt as though he truly cared about something. Well, someone in this case.

Just like that, they had bonded. Slowly, they started spending more time together and becoming friends, then, the day when they became more than that.

Naruto had just gotten to Sasuke's house and looked as though he was in deep thought. When Sasuke had asked him what was the matter, Naruto stared at him for about a good ten seconds before hesitantly brushing his lips against his own.

When they broke apart, Sasuke leaned in again.

They had been dating ever since.

Sasuke was so lost in his thoughts he didn't see the car swerving toward him, going at an extremely high speed for the narrow street. He didn't sense anything until he realized the car was going way to fast and getting way to close to him…

His knuckles were white, his face pale as he attempted to avoid the car, making a sharp left and flipping off the road, crashing into a nearby tree.

_S-shit_…._Naruto…

* * *

_

Naruto awoke to the phone's shrill ring. He rubbed his eyes, blinking slowly as he adjusted to his surroundings. _Damn…it's so early_. He knew only one person would ever call in the morning so that had to be…

He picked up the phone. "Uzumaki Naruto?"

A voice he didn't recognize.

"Yes?"

"Please come down to the hospital right away. It's an emergency"

_Embracing that eternally living sorrow,_

_I cannot help still remembering that vanished person who once you were,_

_And my unwavering, unchangeable feelings toward you:_

_So deeply, so very deeply, even now…_

_Yes…I love you still.

* * *

_

"S-Sasuke? Oh my god, Sasuke!" Naruto's whimpers filled the room where his boyfriend was currently laying in.

"Do-dobe? That you?" Sasuke's cracked voice made Naruto want to cry

"Yeah. It's me. Everything's going to be alright. I heard about the accident. Oh god I'm so glad you're ok!" Naruto clung pitifully to Sasuke's sleeve.

_Illuminated by the moonlight, even the feel of your name,_

_Hummed beneath my breath,_

_Is snatched away and extinguished by the wind_

_I kept singing that song for you, the one you taught me as you smiled at the dawn_

"This is all my fault! I should've woken up! I should've said be safe like I always do! If I just did that, none of this would have happened!" Naruto's cries were bordering hysterical now.

Sasuke thought back. Ahh yes, Naruto had always told him "be safe" before he left for work. He hadn't been awake to this morning to do so though. Sasuke winced. It hurt to think.

He shook his head "It's…not your fault". His words were choked.

"Sasuke, you're going to be with me forever! Remember, we're gonna count the stars together?" tears overflowed out of the blonde's eyes.

"Promise me Sasuke! Promise me you'll be with me forever!"

Sasuke took one look at those eyes; those pleading eyes that were begging him for an answer.

"I…I can't…"

Sasuke closed his eyes.

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto cracked his weary eyes open. "What's the verdict?"

The nurse turned away. "Well…he's not dead"

Naruto's eyes lit up with hope.

"Unfortunately though…he's in comatose. We don't know when he'll wake up. Or if he ever will" The nurse looked at him sadly, pity showing through.

Naruto's eyes dimmed again.

"I'll…leave you alone" the nurse walked away trying to hold back tears. She always hated bringing bad news.

Naruto took one last look at Sasuke's sleeping form, then walked out the hospital doors.

_And I kept on counting the tears that returned to the starry sky;_

_Again and again and yet again, the nights merely repeated themselves—_

_Ah, so deeply, so very deeply, even now…_

_Yes…I love you still.

* * *

_

Owari.


End file.
